


Letters

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer





	Letters

“My dearest Gilbert–

Happy anniversary, my love. How long has it been? Nearly 7 years. 

Seven years…that’s a long time for me to stand you. And yet I did. 

Do you remember when you proposed? I do, I think of it almost daily. You took me out to the fanciest restaurant you knew. You even dressed up for it, and took me to the opera. La Nozze di Figaro. Of course you did, it’s by Mozart. You know how much I love him. You fell asleep in the middle of it. But you still took me. And I argued with you, because you couldn’t appreciate art. You still can’t, by the way. 

And we were angry and fighting and you kissed me, and somehow that made it all better for me. 

And we ended up in bed together. I still remember your fingers in my hair after we’d finished, mumbling about how I look fine without my glasses. And you sprung from bed almost immediately. You’d forgotten something in your suit pocket, and you come back to bed and propose to me in your underwear, blushing and apologizing for forgetting to ask during dinner. Of course I said yes. 

I remember you coming home months later with a cut on your hand. It looked as if it was near finished healing. I asked what it was, and you said nothing, and just asked me to kiss it better. You said it had happened only moments before you arrived. 

I remember you asking to change the date of our wedding. 

I remember you coming home one night and whirling me around the room, saying we should just go to city hall and get the marriage certificate right then. I said no, as we had already planned so much, and I was looking forward to the marzipan on the cake and to see you in black. I thought you looked upset for a moment, but you bounced back immediately. 

I remember only months later, you came home pallid. There was usually a flush in your cheeks, no matter how pale you are. 

And I remember you saying you’d wait for me upon that godforsaken bed, in the room I dare not go into anymore. 

Gilbert, I’m sorry. If I’d known, I’d have gone to the courthouse and wed you there. 

I hope you’re still waiting. 

Roderich Edelstein”

He sealed the envelope, and placed two flowers down with it. One white, one a pale blue, before collapsing before the headstone, face in his hands.


End file.
